The 2011 Molecular Membrane Biology Gordon Conference in Andover, New Hampshire will cover recent advances in organelle biology and membrane traffic, including protein secretion, mitochondrial function, lipid biology, autophagy, and pathogen invasion of cells. Over its 27- year history, this conference has contributed to and witnessed tremendous progress in understanding key roles of organelles in biological processes such as cell growth, development, signal transduction and protein degradation. Importantly, mechanisms underlying membrane trafficking pathways have now provided insights on numerous familial diseases and health related issues. Current progress is advancing through an explosion of new methodology including high throughput screening, super resolution microscopy and advanced biophysical methods. These and other late-breaking discoveries will be covered at the 2011 conference. The meeting program will optimally balance presentations to include scientists in the early stages of their careers, to include members of groups underrepresented in the field, as well as established investigators. Thirty-four invited speakers have been invited to participate in the conference and an additional eighteen speakers will be selected from submitted abstracts. The overarching goals of the meeting are to advance knowledge on significant topics in molecular membrane biology and to cultivate the next generation of scientists who will lead the field into important new frontiers. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Molecular Membrane Biology Gordon Conference brings together the world's leading scientists in the broad field of membrane biology. Over its 27-year history, the meeting has been a part of numerous discoveries that impact issues relevant to human health and disease. The 2011 meeting will continue to explore basic questions related to public health, enhance the professional development of junior scientists, and strengthen the future of NIH sponsored research.